Longing: The Erotica
by whistling.whiskey
Summary: In a Medieval Kingdom AU, Eren belonged to King Erwin. But secretly, he had a forbidden relationship with the King's General, Rivaille. Rivaille, himself, had an illicit affair with the King. Both Eren and Rivaille belonged to the King. The penalty of death was looming on the relationship between Eren and Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

**Longing: The Erotica**

* * *

**Note:**

**It started out to be a pointless PWP of Erwin, Rivaille and Eren. But, along the way, my Muse changed decision and I, as her secretary, followed. So, this turns out to be Eruren, Eruri, and Riren.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Upon the Trumpets at the Gate**

Eren heard the sound of the trumpets. As he ran toward the window, a servant came and told him that the King was in front of the city gate. He looked at he scenery from the window and saw the commotion. He dismissed the servant and inhaled the air. His lord was coming. Absentmindedly, his fingers caressed his chastity belt, his body was tingling in anticipation.

He rang for his grooms. When three of them appeared, he told them that his lord was coming and he needed to prepare himself. They took him into bathroom, adjoining to his bedroom. Quickly, they undressed him, removed his chastity belt, and laid him of a soft cot- face down, bottom raised high. Gently, one of them inserted a tube into his anus. He suppressed a soft yelp as the groom massage his bottom while the other turning the switch on- a steady stream of liquid was rushing into bowel. Eren gasped and squirmed in pleasure. Soon, the first bottle replaced the second bottle. Sweat broke on Eren's forehead as he was gasping in pleasure- his stomach swelled.

As the second bottle drained, the groom switched off the liquid and disconnected the tube from the plug. Carefully, they put him on a toilet and removed the butt plug. Eren was given a chance to empty his bowel.

The same process was repeated as many as possible until Eren's discharge turned as clear as clean water. Only then, they would bath and dry him. Then, they would put him back to the soft cot, again, with his face down and bottom raised high to the air. He felt the pang of empty stomach and the slaps of cold air on his bottom. Eren shivered, yet he didn't know whether it was from cold or anticipation. He sighed in pleasure as his groom pour warm oil on his bottom and started to stretch him. This was the most difficult process. He got aroused easily as the three of them massaged his bottom and inserted their fingers to stretch him. He bit the pillow to prevent himself from moaning - or giving any clue of how much he enjoyed this part. They only stopped when his anus was on a shape of an "O" and four fingers could enter easily. By then, they would insert a wet metallic plug of four-inch wide in diameter into his anus to retain the shape.

The next step was the most hated step for Eren. His grooms would turn his body around. If they see his penis stood proud with pre-cum dripping, they would douse it with ice water and wash any trace of excitement-for Eren pleasure was restrictedly came from his lord only, any other source of pleasure was forbidden. On this process, they had to restrained Eren from thrashing and gagged his mouth so that the whole castle could neither hear nor wonder the cause of his screams.

Only when the erection was gone and his penis limped, they would insert a metallic rod of 14-cm long to the urethra and bind the rod to Eren's balls so it wouldn't slide down any further. The process completed by putting back a clean chastity belt and draping exquisite garment. The three grooms would carry Eren to the lord's bedchamber and arrange him as if he was one of the room's ornament.

Eren watched the grooms as they were fussing about the folds of his garments against the curtain and sheet. He let them arranged the placement of his arms and legs for it was in accordance to the taste of his lord.

When they were about to finish, he asked them, "Would My Lord be long?"

The three of them looked at him but only one answered, "No. He'd be here before sunset."

Instinctively, Eren looked at the window and saw the changing colour of the sky.

He smiled, "I can't wait to see him."

One of the groom smiled back and replied, "Try to rest a bit."

Eren shifted his hips and felt the tip of the rod caressing his prostate. He let out a soft whimpering.

"You better don't do that!" reprimanded by one of the groom. "My Lord doesn't like a single stain that is not his doing!"

Eren slugged as the three of them walked out the room and locked the door.

Now, there were only him and the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eren slowly woke up from his slumber. He looked around the bedchamber. Empty. The room had been lit and the windows had been shut - a faint scent of frankincense lingered around the room. Carefully, Eren sat up and looked around. There was no sign of the King's presence in the room, even if he had stayed there for a very short time.

"My Lord, are you there?" His voice faint, trying to break the silence. Only silence answered his question. Eren got out the bed- inside him, the rod stirred and brushed his prostate, he whimpered softly as he walked gingerly toward the window. He opened it and peered outside, toward the sleeping town.

Eren's heart sighed as it slowly broke apart.

* * *

Despite the time of the night, the King's Office was buzzing with energy. People came and went with piles of documents, servants were running with buckets of maps and other scrolls. Commanders were shouting orders, King's Generals were arguing, and King's Advisors were sitting closed to the King as they reasoned with the King.

The King, despite the battle torn appearance, he listened, argue, and signed or rejected documents. Occasionally, he talked to his Generals-asking their opinions, confirming or arguing with his Advisors. There were time when he looked at the night sky through the window and his face gave out an incomprehensible expressions.

As the King signed the new draft to be brought to the Privy Counsel, he turned to his aide and said, "I'd like a short break. Not out side but here." His aide nod and quickly inform the chief protocol to make the announcement.

As it was announced, everyone left the room. Seeing Rivaille about to leave the room, the chief protocol approached him and whispered on his ear. As both the chief protocol and the King's aide closed the door, they saw Rivaille walked toward the King and took a seat closed to him.

The King sighed. He put two keys on the table and looked at Rivaille.

"I have another responsibility.", said him softly.

One key looked like other chamber key on the King's Quarter. The other key was peculiar. It was a lot smaller and had more ornaments, much more like a pendant - Rivaille wondered whether it had the propriety of a key or a mere jewellery.

"Enter my bedchamber, give the smaller key to Eren, and do only the necessary thing."

Rivaille's heart skipped a beat as he heard the order. "Had your head been hit that hard? You couldn't think right. I can't possibly do this!" refused Rivaille as he returned the keys to the King.

The King put the keys into Rivaille's palm. His face hardened. "I trust you that you will do what is necessary. The meeting will take much longer and he's waiting for me."

"Rivaille, I'll be counting the time until your return!" the King ordered sternly, just when Rivaille was about to retort him.

"Don't worry. I'll return before that goat face finished his ramblings." Rivaille said.

Erwin watched him leaving through another door-designed only for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Night of Floating Dreams: ****The King's Quarter**

The Quarter was unlike any other royal quarter. It was a massive maze of silk curtains and tapestries, no one could escape without guidance from the trustiest King's servant. It was the place where the King shared his leisure time with, and reward, his most loyal subjects. It was said that those who had been invited to the rooms were dazzled by the abundance opulence presented there.

The Quarter consisted of twelve chambers, a grand chamber, and the King's chamber. The twelve chambers were the place where the guest entertained each other. Sometimes, the King were present among the guest and shared their moments. The grand chamber were usually used to held a gala dinner, otherwise it would be left empty. The last chamber was the King's chamber. Other the King himself, any guest needed a specialised invitation, handwritten by the King himself, to enter the chamber. What were presented in the King's chamber must be held secret.

Rivaille was standing at the entrance. The King's aide had taken his special invitation for inspection. He was thinking thousand thoughts about the peculiar King when one of the King's aide came to guide him into to maze.

The aide stopped in front of a heavily curtained chamber.

"The King is waiting for you." said him as he pull the curtain away.

As he stepped in, he noticed the scent of frankincense and another sweet smelling scents. The room was dimly lit, creating a nuance of secrecy and intimacy. The King was sitting in front of a board game. When the aide whispered on his ear, the King looked at Rivaille and smiled.

As if bedazzled, Rivaille walked toward the King and sat in front of him. He noticed a soft whimpering voice, as if someone was in pleasure, looked around. He saw there was a section in the middle of the room which was heavily covered with silk curtains. The section was lit in a way that the silhouette of everything behind the curtain was able to be seen by anyone outside the curtained section.

The spectacle was unusual. Behind the curtained section, there was a four poster bed. On the bed were the silhouette of two figures, one was a muscular man and the other was a smaller man. Their silhouette showed that the bigger man was teasing the smaller man.

Rivaille looked at the King. But the latter gave no sign of noticing anything wrong with the activities behind the curtain. The King calmly invited him to play the board game. He replied with retorts and sarcasm which the King quickly dismissed or retorted back.

He sat in front of the King. His head was spinning, was it the wine, the frankincense, or the whimpering boy. He saw the King smiled at him as he stood up and took his hand. It was not the usual smile he saw it the Court. He was sure that it was a different smile. He let himself to be lead toward the curtained section.

The King unveiled the curtain, layer by layer until both of them stood in front of the four poster bed. Rivaille saw the boy, sitting on the lap of a masked man. Several thick ribbons held the boy's arms, held together and raised them above his head, and other thick ribbons held his, legs spread wide and suspended into the air. Those ribbons were attached to the poles of the bed. The boy was naked, saved for two things; an tool attached to his penis, meant to prolong erection and prevent release and a tool inserted to his orifice. The masked man cooing the boy as his hand was playing with both tools.

Upon the King's arrival, the masked man nodded but continued with what he was doing with the boy. The boy greeted the King in between his raspy breath.

The King thanked and dismissed the masked man. With the King's lead, Rivaille climbed the bed, both of them were sitting on the bed- on the right and left hand side of the boy.

The King caressed the boy as he released his arms from bondage. The boy quickly rested himself on the King's shoulder.

"Eren, this is Lord Rivaille. He is my most trusted general. You might have seen him." said the King softly to the boy. "Tonight, I want you to serve him the way to serve me."

Eren turned his head, looking at Rivaille-his eyes were full of tears. His hand reached out for Rivaille, and if his legs were free, he would have turned his body toward Rivaille and kissed his cheek. But the King took his hand and drew Eren back into his arms. Questioning, Eren looked at the King and asked, "What pleasure I can give to you tonight, My Lord?"

The King pressed his cheek on Eren while his hand untying the bondage that held Eren's leg.

"My pleasure is when I am watching you serving him."

"Do I have your consent, Eren?"

Eren kissed the King's collarbone and said, "Aye, My Lord. I live to serve you."

The King kissed Eren passionately. Gently, he rested Eren on Rivaille shoulder. The heat warmed Rivaille.

"If you what about to happen does not agree with your taste, you may leave. I won't hold any grudge against you." the King whispered lovingly to Rivaille's ears while his fingers skilfully unbuttoning Rivaille's clothes.

When he saw Rivaille nodded, his hands caressed the face and brushed away some loose strands. Their lips met in a deep kiss, and become more frenzied as they gave into their love and desire.

Soon, Rivaille found himself naked with Eren, squeezed in between him and the King, their soft pants and moans of pleasure filled the room with promises of pleasure. After another kiss, the King got out of the bed. He took a seat beside the bed and began to watch.

Eren began moving his mouth down the slender neck, as Rivaille writhed beneath. A whimpered gasp punctuated the air as teeth and a soothing tongue found a hardening nipple, causing the older man to arch sharply with pleasure. His slender fingers slid into the boy's hair and clutched at the strands, urging for more. Eren moaned softly, his head falling to the side as the mouth trailed in a slow wet path to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other swollen nub.

Purring in delight at the decadent sight before him, Eren slid between Rivaille's legs and took the dripping member into his mouth in one move. Rivaille arched sharply, his body as tight strung as a bow as he fell over the edge hard. He collapsed to the bed, panting harshly with his pleasure and the tremors that still teased his body. He watched with hooded eyes as Eren licked his lips slowly, having swallowed all that the older man had given to him in passion.

Eren looked at Rivaille with the eyes of a playful child. He released the length in a pop. Then, slowly he moved his tongue up and down the side of Rivaille's arousal. He teased the tip and lap up the pre-cum. He traced the sides down and lick the balls. Getting impatient with Eren's playfulness, Rivaille yanked Eren's hair and shove himself inside, completely down to his throat. Eren did not give any sign of protest. Instead, he began to move his mouth in a rhythm. He only stopped when Erwin grabbed and kissed him with so much passion. His tongue roamed furiously inside Eren's mouth, either to remove the trace of Rivaille's taste or to taste Rivaille through Eren's mouth. The kiss was so furious that when it finished, both were left breathless.

Rivaille saw everything. He saw when the King whispered something to Eren's ear and helped Eren to sit on his midsection, he felt something hard and cold peeking from Eren's orifice. He groaned as his arousal was painfully crushed underneath Eren's bottom. Eren licked his lips and ground himself against the general. Rivaille began to moan in need as as he gazed at Eren in hunger. The general arched up slowly, grinding his erection in delicious friction. They kissed, frenzy and ravishing. They broke the kiss, panting heavily as desire darkened eyes locked.

Eren stood up, his member was erect with pre-cum dripping. His figure was towering the laying down Rivaille. He led Rivaille's hand to caress the tool peeked out from his orifice.

"He's ready for you." Erwin whispered. "Remove the plug gently."

Mesmerised, Rivaille moved himself into a seating position. He put Eren in all four and lowered his upper body while raised his bottom. He became aware of the smooth and shiny toy peeking out from Eren's orifice. His fingers lingered there.

Erwin was watching everything from beside the bed. His eyes shone with lust, yet he kept his composure calm. He heard Eren gasped in pleasure when Rivaille sifted the toy before pulling it out.

"Show it to me." his order came out gentle but stern. Again, Rivaille did as Erwin bid him to do. He showed Eren's orifice, -which had the shape of an "O" with oil dripping one.

"Now, show me his face." he ordered Rivaille.

Gently, Rivaille shifted Eren's body so his face was face Erwin. He was surprised when he saw Erwin was caressing Eren with such gentleness but moved away when the youth tried to kiss him. Instead, he pressed his cheek on Erens, before resuming to his seat.

Between the gentleness and lust, Rivaille gave in. He rub his arousal on Eren's bottom, teasing the dripping hole. Eren, still in his four, pushed his bottom toward Rivaille, grinding the arousal. His small hand sneaked and guide the arousal into his orifice. On one stroke, it was slammed deep into Eren's inside. Rivaille found that Eren was ready, his passage was very hot and tight. He dug his fingers on Eren hips and began moving. In each stroke, both Eren and Erwin were keep looking at each other. He saw Erwin came closer and kissed Eren.

Then, a gleam of lust in his eyes, Erwin turned to Rivaille. Gently, he unsheathed Rivaille's arousal from Eren. He pushed Rivaille to lie down on his back, his arousal stood proud like a pike. Quickly, Eren positioned himself on top of him and slowly lowered his hips down, taking Rivaille's member inch by inch until it disappeared inside him. His eyes were bright with excitement and he bent down and lightly kissed Rivaille, taking his time. But, Rivaille would not let him go slowly. He set a fast and rough pace, thrusting his hips upward to meet him just as roughly. Soon Rivaille felt himself getting ready to fall over the edge.

Eren clenched his opening around Rivaille's arousal, to hold him inside. It excited him more. The room was filled with the sound of the general's balls slapping against Eren's bottom. It was wet and sticky sound, produced from the frothing of oil and pre-cum oozing out from Eren's orifice. He grabbed Eren's swollen member and started to stroke him in time to his thrusts. They were about to scream out their orgasms in a primal rage, when Eren turned his head and saw Erwin standing in his nakedness. He was pouring more oil into his hands and started to lubricate himself. Eren felt his inside went into spasm in anticipation.

Erwin stood beside the bed. His muscles were rippling like the untamed sea, his member was erect and wet from oil and pre-cum. He began caressing Eren's back down to his bottom. His slick fingers pressed on the opening. Eren gasped when one finger breached in. He gripped the sheet and relaxed when the finger slide out. It was not long until two fingers were jabbed inside Eren. Rivaille saw the mixture of pain and pleasure in Eren's eyes. He put Eren's hands around his back. He braced himself as Eren's orifice tightening around his arousal when Erwin inserted three fingers inside. He put his arms around the youth, coaxing him. His hands slide lower into Eren's bottom, pulling Eren's bottom open more for Erwin.

Eren felt a jab at his orifice twice and he felt more than pain surged through his body as the throbbing member pushed into his orifice. It fought Rivaille thick arousal for a place inside Eren and his muscles fought to keep him out. Rivaille was bracing himself for Erwin's member was brushing his. He held Eren firmly as Erwin continued his steady push deeper inside. Pain spiralled out from Eren's bottom. He cried. His whole body trembled then collapsed into Rivaille's chest as he felt himself being filled. They were immobile for some time until three of them get used to sensation.

Gently, Erwin's caressing Eren's back downward toward his hips. whispered to Eren's ear, "Eren, I am going to move."

Eren managed a nod in between his sobbing. The stretch from two arousals inside him was so intense that it out weighted the pain. It gave him the feeling of the stretched hole and being used by two men. It felt hot and filthy but he felt so unsatiated that he couldn't stop.

Erwin held Eren's hips and pulled his arousal back out, leaving only the tip inside. Eren cried out and cried again when the entire length slipped back inside. Erwin licked his lips as he saw his length disappear. He continued to push against Rivaille's arousal and into Eren's orifice. He worked his way deeper into Eren's, pushing and spreading him open. Eren squirmed and sifted his hips, soft whimpering sounds escaped from his mouth.

Erwin heard Eren whimpered and tried to move. But Erwin would not let him. He continued trying to squirm to no avail. He turned his head toward Erwin.

"Please, My Lord, I want you all the way inside me." he moaned as he pushed his hips back against Erwin and Rivaille's arousal trying to take more of them inside.

Hearing Eren's demand, Erwin and Rivaille began pumping Eren from behind and below, with one pulling back while the other pushed in. Eren was being rocked up and down happily trapped between the two men. His insides were being drawn out of him and then pushed back in for so many times that he felt his orifice was in flame.

Between the movements, the frictions of two arousals rubbing each other inside him, and the thought of being trapped in between two handsome men, Eren felt that he was near. But nothing would happened and nothing he could do. His release depended on Erwin's generosity. The King could put him into climax than left him without release. He began mumbling about his release, begging quietly.

Erwin felt that Eren was near by the sudden tightness of his muscle and the tone of Eren's vice. He smirked.

"Who is your Master, Eren? Answer me!" With these words, Erwin pushed in deep, hitting his sweet spot. At the same time. Rivaille thrusted his hip upward, feeling more of Erwin.

"Aaaahhhhhh My Lord. Please. Don't. Do. This. Just. Give me. Release."

Erwin chuckled in his ear and once again nipped it.

"No Eren, no release until you tell me who your Master is." Again he shoved in.

"You My Lord, you are my only Master. Now please, release me from my binding." Eren cried.

Erwin kisses Eren's nape as he said, "Hold on a little while."

He started to pump hard into him. His kisses turned into nibbling, his fingers squeezed Eren's member. Eren sobbed in both pleasure and pain.

"Please My Lord, release me." he begged.

Erwin untied the bond that bound Eren's erection but his thumb was pressed firmly on the tip. Eren screamed in desperation as he wriggled his hips. Erwin fingers were firm.

"Eren, you only come when I allow you." He said sternly.

Eren's moaning became louder. There was no way out for him but to obey.

Finally, Erwin's grip loosen, he moved his arms to Eren's hip. As soon as he heard Erwin giving him permission, he released himself. It was not forceful. Only a steady stream of pleasure, warm and sticky. The proof of his pleasure.

But there was no rest for Eren. With two arousals rubbing each other inside while pulling and pushing his inside at the same time. His body trembled with the surging wave of pleasure, yet he still tried to match their movements.

Just when Eren started to feel that his hips began to numb, he could tell that both men were near. He felt their arousals expanding inside him. He thought that both men were going to come at the same time. He felt Erwin's grip tightened as a stream of hot liquid was shot inside as deep as he could. The force pushed Eren down onto Rivaille, impaling himself deeper and he saw Rivaille shuttering. He felt as if he was being shot by two forceful hot streams almost at the same time. He could feel the liquid seeped out from him by the forceful shots as his orifice went into spasm.

For a long blissful moment, they stayed still as Erwin and Rivaille's members were still erect and dripping inside Eren. After some time, Eren began to move. He started to pushed himself against Erwin and Rivaille in turn. Realizing this, Erwin raised his eyebrow,

"Eren, do you want frothing?" Erwin asked. His tone was laced with lust.

Eren did not answer but continued his move with more vigor. Seeing this, both older men looked at each other. Then, both of them held Eren still. The youth was crying in protest. Erwin poured more oil into Eren's bottom. Rivaille lifted Eren upward as Erwin started to sprinkle oil on his arousal. Then, he sheathed himself inside Eren.

Both older men began to move in a steady pace. They filled and emptied Eren's inside at the same time. Eren cried as they pulled themselves out and cried even more as they sheathed themselves in. Together, they increased their rhythm, frothing the mixture of oil, their cum and Eren's juice. Their pants and moans filled the room as the mixture started to foam, seeped out and dripped into the bed. Both men pulled out and Eren fell into Rivaille's chest. His body was through the spasm of the aftermath. Rivaille put his arms around him and whispered endearments into his ear. The froth was still dripping to Rivaille midsection. Erwin took the juice and pushed into Eren's mouth.

"Are you satisfied, now?"

With grateful look, Eren sucked the fingers as he looked at Erwin with his starry eyes. Erwin bent down and kissed him tenderly. Gently, he lie on the bed beside both Eren and Rivaille. His arm encircled both of them into a warm embrace. Eren slept nested in between the King and the young lord. Both had their arms thrown around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night of Floating Dream 2**

With the King's keys kept in his breast pocket, Rivaille traveled through the maze of the Palace's secret passage with ease. He carried the mental map imprinted in his childhood memory, he could find his way even with his eyes blindfolded.

He entered a secret door, leading to the King's bedroom. Only a very few knew the existence of this door. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room. He saw the locked front door and the heavily curtained King's bed. He felt the chill of the wind, and his attention drifted toward the open window. A sofa was placed near the opened window. He saw the sleeping boy there. He walked toward the window, his footsteps were as light as feather, and closed it.

Then, his attention was drawn to the boy, sleeping peacefully in a nearby sofa. His body position seemed awkward, yet the boy showed no sign of discomfort. He knelt next to the sleeping boy.

He whispered the boy's name and saw him opened his eyes, the two mesmerising green orbs. He saw Eren smiled toward him.

"Lord Rivaille. I had a dream about you." the boy whispered, "A dream about how we met."

"Was the dream pleasant?" Rivaille asked him.

Eren shyly chuckled, "Yes." he answered softly "Very pleasant."

Eren's voice rang like a siren, luring his desire. Rivaille inhaled deeply, suppressing his bacchanal needs.

"The King sent me. He wanted me to send you bed." Rivaille said.

"When will he visit me?" Eren asked back.

"The meeting would be adjourned just before sunrise. He will come directly from his office.

Eren let out a desperate sigh. He jerked his body into seating position, resulting both the rod and the plug to shift roughly inside him. He moaned. He leaned his body toward Rivaille. The latter extended his arms to catch the boy and put his body back into seating position.

He opened his palm and showed him the key.

Eren eyes widened.

"He gave you the keys." he said gleefully.

"Yes." Rivaille answered, "But only to do what are necessary."

"Because only the King can give you pleasure." He added.

Eren leaned back, trusting his lower body to Rivaille's hand. The young lord untied the lacing of Eren's robe, exposing his restrained groin. Gently he remove the chastity belt, he heard Eren breath in relief. He spread his legs, stretching and enjoying his freedom. With Eren's legs spread wide, Rivaille saw the metal rod peeking from the tip of the penis and the plug peeking from the orifice.

He was dazed by the sight. His palm lightly brushed Eren groin, feeling the heat emitting from both holes.

"He orders you to wear these instruments?" he asked.

"My passage is too narrow. The instrument is meant to widen and make me ready for my Lord." Eren answered.

"And, how about this one?" Rivaille asked as he touched the rod on the tip of Eren's penis. He heard Eren moaned. The voice was so sweet in his ears.

"It's to prolong pleasure." Eren whispered hoarsely.

Rivaille watched the tip of the rod and the length disappear into Eren's member. His mind was making hundreds stories of pleasure. As if able to read the young lord's deepest desire, Eren took Rivaille's hand and put it on the tip of the rod. Carefully, he guided the fingers to manoeuvre the rod; pulling it upward and let it slid downward, carefully massaging Eren's prostate. Eren moaned softly.

Bewitched, Rivaille followed Eren's lead until he was confident enough to move the rod on his own. Eren threw his arms and held on the headboard of the sofa with his legs spread wide, as if waiting for more exitement. His juice started to seep from the top of his member. He felt he was close.

"My Lord, I'm going to come." Eren whispered.

Those words woke up Rivaille from the dream state. He stopped abruptly. He saw Eren, sweating and panting. He quickly remove the rod and dropped on the floor. Eren yelped at the suddenness.

"Eren, we can't do this." Rivaille said with regret in his words. "You belong to the King. I'm here by His order only to do what are necessary. Now, I need to remove the plug."

Eren sighed in disappointment. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and slightly pushed his hips toward Rivaille. The tip of the plug was slightly visible. Teasingly, Eren worked his inner muscle, sucking the plug inside when the young lord was about to remove it.

"I can't remove it. You need to push it out." he said to Eren.

Eren worked his inner muscles, trying to expel the plug. It was half outside when Rivaille pulled its entire length out from Eren's body. Eren moaned at the sudden emptiness on his inside. He laid on the sofa with his member stood needing for release.

"Do you like me, even just a little bit?" Eren asked as he look at Rivaille.

"I do," he said as he cupped his cheek, "But you belong to the King." he sighed heavily.

He didn't say anything. His cheeks blushed in his palms. His eyes were gazing, trying to measure the distance of their hearts.

"What should I do, my Lord?" his voice was soft, almost pleading.

At those words, he realised how big the years in between them. The boy was so young hence he was so honest with his feelings. The boy opened up, without fear of pain and disappointment. All he wanted was love, as much as he had loved.

He sighed heavily. "Are you aware what happened once the King found out?"

He shook his head. "I never think of that because both of us know how to keep secrets."

"Can you leave the King, Eren?" Rivaille asked.

Eren chuckled at the question, "You can't even leave him, My Lord."

Rivaille drew Eren to his chest. He took out his handkerchief and warp it on Eren's member. Skillfuly, he started massaging it, milking the boy. His touch was gentle and unhurried and he knew where to touch. Soon, Eren came into the piece of fabric. Rivaille quickly removed it.

Eren was meant to kiss Rivaille cheek but the young lord gave him his lips instead. Their kiss was sweet and slow that when they finished, the affection still lingered.

"Is it wrong to love you, My Lord?" Eren asked.

Rivaille caressed the boy's hair. "No," he answered, "But, it's wrong for me to take somebody's else belonging."

Eren sighed as he warped his arms on Rivaille's neck.

Rivaille warped his arms around Eren's body and said, "I'll have to wipe your body and dress you to bed."

"Why are you in hurry?" Eren asked as he brushed his lips on Rivaille's cheek.

Rivaille kissed the boy. He breathed the boy's hair.

Because the King is counting the time until my return to his office." Rivaille answered, "He'll be suspicious if I stayed to long."

"I wished I had more time with you." Eren said as Rivaille began wiping his body and sprinkled him with perfume. He put a clean silk robe on Eren's body. Gingerly, Eren climbed to bed. He lie on his back, eyes on Rivaille.

"I'll find the way." Rivaille answered.

* * *

Note:

I am sorry for the previous error.

Thank you for PassingBye, Keyblader, & Anon for letting know about the error.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of What Was Lost But Never Forgotten**

When Rivaille returned, he found that almost everyone had gone. The King was preparing to leave. The young lord braced himself and walked toward the King. The latter saw him- waiting, with questions on his face.

"He's more spoiled than the Prince I used to know." said Rivaille as he put the keys on the King's palm.

Hearing that, the King's expression softened. Roses of faint pink bloomed on his cheeks. He dropped all formalities.

"How many spoiled Prince you used to know?" the King bemused.

"Only one." the young lord answered. "He's not a prince anymore."

"Would you prefer if that Prince to remain a prince?" the King walked closer toward Rivaille until both of them could feel each other's breath.

"If he had had remained a prince, he would have been dead." Rivaille answered, "What good it would be for me."

The King casted loving glance toward Rivaille. He lifted his hand to touch the young lord but he felt unsure and it stopped mid-air.

"Erwin…" Rivaille whispered. His voice was barely audible but it rang loud and clear for Erwin. Once in many months, the King sincerely smiled. He crouched down and found Rivaille tiptoed; they kissed tenderly, like once was before, when both of them were young.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin finished bathing. It was only a few hours before the dawn. His aides were sprinkling spice oil and draping night robe on him. After they finished, he dismissed them. They quietly, walked out the room and closed the door.

Erwin walked toward the heavily curtained bed. Quite interesting that a man as big as him could walk quietly. There was no rush in his demeanour, only steady and confident stalk. He stood beside the outmost curtain layer. Slowly, he undo the lacing of his robe, it fell to the floor with a soft silky rustle.

Erwin stood, unmoved. His skin to the night air. The aroma of frankincense lapped his skin, creating a exotic perfume all over his skin. With one hand, he unveiled the curtain layer by layer until he stood beside a four poster bed.

On the middle of the bed, he saw, a brunette head peeking from the cover. He appeared to be in a peaceful slumber. His gaze softened. A faint smile formed on his face. Unhurriedly, he climbed into the bed, and slither himself inside the cover. The was a faint murmur from the brunette then he was back to sleep.

Erwin embraced the boy from behind, pressing their bodies together, and kissed his shoulder, more sleepy murmur from the boy. Erwin chuckled. His hands slithered further passed the boy's inner thigh toward the orifice. He inserted the tip of his finger and withdrew when it found what he was looking for. His fingers continued roaming until they found the boy's groin. His fingers were searching for something. As if they had eyes, they were examining the opening of the boy's member, and found it that it slightly dilated. He smiled for he knew that Rivaille had done what he expected to be done. Lazily, cupped the boy's balls and sleeping member. Satisfied with what he had found, he slowly drifting into sleep.

Eren was awakened by the warmth on his shoulder. He felt the warmth and tight embrace, and the lazy grip on his groin. He wriggled his hips and realised that the King was so deep in his sleep that he did not stir. A flash of naughty glance appeared on his eyes.

His young hand slithered on the King's body, and found the King's sleeping member. Carefully, he put it in between his legs, clamping it tightly with his inner thighs. He brushed the tip and rub it with his own member. He moaned softly at the sensation.

Holding on the King's muscular arms, Eren started moving his hips, forward and backward, squeezing the sleeping member, waking it up with the sudden massage. He felt it started to enlarge, and caressing his own arousal. Eren gripped both arousal tightly on his palm, milking them together as he jerked his hip into a steady rhythm.

The sensation was too much. He started moaning unrestrainedly. The mixture of their pre-cum and their sweat were dripping to the sheet. He felt he was near. His body was screaming in need and his mind was feeding him with images he wanted to try.

He pulled away, unsheathing the wet and slippery member from his thigh. He closed his eyes. His hand caressing the King's arousal while the other hand was touching his orifice, dilating it to prepare himself. It was not too difficult, for he had waste the half day waiting for the King with a plug to enlarge his opening.

Carefully, he guided the arousal to his bottom. The tip slightly brushed the opening, sending hot gush of wet stickiness to his hole. He had taken a deep breath before guiding the tip into his inside, in single movement, he sheathed half of the arousal inside him. He moved his hand to his bottom, touching the point where the King's member entered his orifice.

Eren moaned. Although he was ready, the heat and the size still burned his inside. It was too much for him. He was laying there, unmoved, with a large arousal trembling inside him. When he felt that his body was ready, he started to move.

The next thing he realised was the arms around him began to tightened. He turned his head and saw that the King was fully awaked. Chill spread through his body. He started to tremble. His fear was mounting as he heard the King's voice.

"Are you using my body to pleasure yourselves, again?"

Eren's answer was in a form of loud moan as the King jerked his hips forward and put his arousal completely inside Eren.

"Answer me!" he ordered as he pulled out entirely. Eren gasped at the sudden emptiness inside him. He could felt cool air rushing into his inside. He missed the felling of being filled and stretched.

"Forgive me, My Lord!" Eren begged as he pushed his hips toward the King. But the latter stopped him by holding his bottom.

"You know it's wrong yet you still seek the pleasure?!" the King said as he spread Eren bottom, fingering his gaping orifice.

"Mercy, My Lord. It has been more than two weeks. My heart was longing for you." Eren begged as he tried to wriggle his bottom free but the King kept a firm grasp.

"You took advantage of me when I was sleeping." Erwin said as he reached for the thin fabric hanging closer to him. Eren moaned. His gut clenched in anticipation. Quickly, he tied Eren spread eagle with his bottom slightly suspended in the air. He also tied Eren's torso, keeping his body still, but left Eren's member stood proud and needing.

"Mercy, my Lord. I meant only to serve you."

"You must be punished." Erwin sternly said as he reached for a wooden box.

Upon seeing what stored in the box, Eren's eyes got really big,his body tensed and went rigid. Inside, on a deep purple velvet surrounded by purple silks, there were four silver rods of different size and length, long thin phalluses. One, the shortest of the four, was thin and without any ornament. The second one was almost as long as the first one only it was a small bulb at the tips. The third rod was longer than the first two and slightly thicker. It had bulbs neatly arranged from the tip to the end. The last one was the longest and thickest with bigger bulbs, evenly arranged from the tip to the end.

Erwin took the shortest rod out of the box and held it in front Eren.

"Pay attention, Eren. This are the instruments of discipline. You have noticed my order on how you supposed to be of those order was to have this rod inserted into your urethra. Do you remember how does it feel?"

Eren gulped. He remembered what had happened earlier in the sofa. How could he forget such pleasure. But, it was secret. Lord Rivaille's and his secret. He moaned at the memory.

"I want you to understand. I don't want you to seek your own pleasure again." the King said in a low hoarse voice, "Your utter understanding of who is in charge here."

Eren wriggled vainly in his bondage. He remembered the feelings when one rod slide inside him. How it stretched him. He imagined the four rods would be inserted inside him at the same time. He felt his member throbbing in excitement as a small glob of liquid seeped out.

"Please . . . My Lord…"

"Hold still. Hold perfectly still. But not rigid. It will be much easier if you are relaxed. But very still. Very, very still."

Eren was whimpering again and Erwin couldn't feel him breathing he was holding so had taken one of the shortest and thinnest rod out of the box and was holding it in front of Eren's eyes. He ran the rod and found a youthful excitement. Secretly, he enjoyed the boy's gaze, a mixture of excitement, fear, and lust.

"Breath," the King commanded. "Don't hold your breath. You won't be able to do so. We will be at this for a while."

Eren whimpered as Erwin ran the tip of the rod down to Eren's belly, toward his crotch. He cupped Eren's cock in the other hand, holding it at an angle jutting up from Eren's belly.

Eren continued to pant and moan. He began sobbing for mercy as soon as the King manuevered the rod to the tip of Eren's member and began to carefully insert it, sounding the boy's urethra in the most intimate and dominating way. After running the rod into the urethra channel nearly three inches, he began to slowly push it in and out.

Eren was moaning shamelessly loud, and gurgling sounds were coming up from deep inside him and he was holding very still but trembling and gasping and noisily taking in huge breaths of air.

"Who's your Master, Eren?", the King asked in a low tone.

"You… You are, my lord.", answered Eren in a gaspy voice.

"And when I forbid you to do something, what will you do?" the King asked further as he twisted the rod, probing Eren's urethra channel.

"Please, my lord.. I'm going to come…" Eren begged.

"No, you're not going to come, Eren! I will tell you when you can come."

Erwin slowly extracted the rod and laid it back in the case and picked another one of a larger size, and, ignoring Eren's pleas, began sounding the boy urethra with it in the same manner as he had done with the thinner rod.

"Will you follow my order, Eren?"

"Yes my lord… I'll… I'll… do… your…bidding…"

The King reached up with his index and middle finger and pushed it between Eren's lips.

"Suck these," he commanded. Eren took the fingers into his mouth and gave it suck. The King moved his fingers;pushing them in and out and curled them upward and twisting them inside Eren's mouth.

"My body is my own. You can't use it for your pleasure."

Eren muffled in obedience.

"When you see me sleeping next to you, you shall let me be. Though you are in need, you shall wait until I'm ready to give you. Only I can give you pleasure. Do you understand?" the King ordered as he removed his fingers out of Eren's mouth.

"Yes…Yes… my lord… Please… I… can't… hold…any… longer"

"Yes, you may come now." the King said as he pulled the rod out of Eren's member. The boy's member burbled up in white fluid as he came.

Eren was panting hard and Erwin saw him relaxing and collapsing on his binding.

But this was not over yet. The King reached over and exchanged the rod for a larger-sized one.

Eren cried out in lust and frustration, realising now that the ordeal was not over and afraid of himself as he knew down deep he didn't want it to be over. He was reduced to soft whimpering and shallow pants as the King moved through the same process again. He felt the same sensation is building again inside him. He badly wanted to jerk his body but the binding held him completely still. He saw the King removed the rod and ready to replace it with the fourth one, the longest and thickest, with big bulbs on its length. Eren moaned as the king inserted the last rod, feeling himself stretched. Eren came when the length was pulled out, but only to feel the rod pushed back inside. The King continued until he felt there was no resistance in Eren at all anymore.

"I think we've made our point now," the King said at length.

"Yes.. my lord..," Eren murmured.

"I'm going to unbind you now."

The King could not help not to caress the boy; how could him especially when he saw Eren, sprawled in his bed, so helpless and needy. He let hand free, then the legs, and the rest of the boy's body. They boy was still in spasm of the the aftershock. He waited until Eren abled to collect himself.

He saw Eren's eyes shone as his hand reaching for Erwin.

"You haven't come, my lord." he murmured.

Erwin was about to lay next to him when he heard the sound of footsteps entering his chamber. He froze. Quickly, he pull the blanket over Eren's head, trying to hide him. His senses were alert and his body was taunt, ready to strike.

Then, he relaxed but still keep Eren hidden under the blanket.

He shouted in authority voice, "It's too early for a morning audition, Nile!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Deviant Lovers**

It was a night of late autumn. The night wind was cooler than previous days. Nile stood in the reception room, the outermost room that adjoined to the King's bedchamber. He could not see through the dim light emitting from the bedchamber. He did not bother to take a seat, as the King's groom offered him. He snorted in annoyance, unimpressed that the King could recognise him without actually seeing him. He cleared his throat.

"Your Highness, there are matters of great importance. It cannot wait." he argued.

He heard fabric rustling. From where he stood, he could not see whether the King was alone or with somebody else. But he could guess that the King was not alone. He was getting impatient.

"I seek your permission, Your Highness."

"Speak up." the King answered.

Nile took a deep breath.

"It came to my knowledge that you have signed my marriage warrant. Is the news right?"

"Yes." said the King, "I signed the letter last night."

"May I know the reason behind such decision, Your Highness?"

"It has been four years and the Council passed their assent."

Nile snorted. He heard more fabric rustling. He felt displeased, almost angry;He was not sure of the reasons, but he was sure it had to do with the King's bed companion. He felt anger building up in his chest.

"I believe you are being unfair, Your Highness." Nile paused before he continued, "You never signed Rivaille's marriage warrant. And, you always sabotage the Council whenever they brought up the subject of your marriage. It is rather hypocritical for you to sign my letter."

There was silence in room. The King did not respond from such slander. Nile took this opportunity to continue.

"Your Highness, it is my duty to warn you. Your hanky panky with that port city whore is not good for your reputation. Everybody knows that you are supposed to marry Archduchess Mechtildis. You should not test her patience further-her family has been our closest ally. She has been waiting for your assent. That port city whore has no value. You should remove him and marry the archduchess."

Nile stopped to take a breath. At that moment, he realised that the King was standing in front of him. He saw how the King wore his robe so loose that his neck and a part of his chest was exposed. Nile inhaled deeply and found the scent around in the room perplexing. His tongue tied. He saw the King walking closer toward him. The King stopped when they were about an arm length distance. He heard the King spoke. His voice was calm but stern, as if marking his territory.

"I greatly appreciate your love and devotion to my sister. You have given her all. I believe, though her live was cut short, she has experienced love and happiness. For all of these, I sincerely thank you. The letter is open ended. You may chose the time of your marriage. I will not rush you into one or send you off without your consent. You can keep my promise. Does this suit you."

Nile found himself muttering an agreement before the King continued, "Same with Rivaille, I cannot married him off without his consent. Until he gave one, I would never sign his marriage warrant."

The King paused. Nile could hear him inhale deeply, as to suppress emotions.

"As for Eren, he was given to me. As long as I live, he stays here. I already signed the Archduchess' marriage warrant. She is free to marry anyone who consents. Do you understand?"

Nile could only muffled a word of agreement."

"You are dismissed." said the King.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren: The Tribute from a Port Town**

Eren heard the conversation between the King and his advisor. Though, he was aware that most nobles disliked him, hearing one talked hurt his heart. Slowly, he gathered himself and walked toward the bathroom, unattended. He began to clean his body. When there was nothing to clean, he sat motionless in the empty bathtub. He remembered how he came to this Kingdom.

Eren was a tribute, offered by a prince of a port town, as an exchange for peace and other trade benefits. He had arrived in a carriage, together with piles of gold, carmine, ivory, and other gemstone. Eren was so dolled up, a lot of people mistaken him for a bride. Later on, the prince sorted out this misunderstanding. To the King, he described what Eren was for and added that although he was a pure virgin, he was quite adept in ways of love.

Upon hearing it, the King was disgusted and decided to return Eren back to the Prince. However, Eren begged the King to take him to his Kingdom, for so many dreads would be placed upon him if he was rejected. The King was moved and he granted Eren's wish.

However, Eren made the King's household was unsettled. The only tie he had was the King, and as long as the King allowed him to stay, he would remained in the Kingdom. Eren had a status of a pleasure slave but the slavery had been abolished. He could not be a servant since he never received any proper training to be one. To make the matter worse, Eren was a foreign-born. He had no citizenship, yet he was not a slave. No one could be sure where Eren should stay. Since he was not a citizen, he could not own property but he could not afford to rent one.

He was placed under the supervision of Lord Chamberlain, who was responsible for the running of the King's household. He was about to be trained to be groom when one day, the Lord, heard that the King had given permit to renovate an abandoned quarter. He wanted it to be a place an entertainment place for servants. Once it was finished, it would fall under Lord Chamberlain's responsibility to regulate its uses.

He had an idea to held a taboo, a unusual performance, in the newly renovated quarter and he ordered Eren to be a performer, an order that only the King could reverse. Unluckily, the King did not say anything.

Every night, the audience could see how he was teased by multiple masked figures at once until he was closed to his climax but never allowed for release, - they had used fabrics and soft leather to hold his body and toys to tease him. They had enjoyed his moans and desperate cry for release. No one dare to give him any release, nor even just to touch him. For everyone knew that he was the King's property, only the King could give him release and his pleasure only came from the King. No one could save him from this desperate situation, but the King.

He was held under the mercy of the Lord for almost a year. Until on a heated summer night, in the midst of Eren's whimpering and guests murmuring, the King appeared at the Quarter. He released Eren from the bondage. Since that day on, Eren lived within the King's quarter and shared the King's bed. Though, he was free from the dreaded activity, his dreams often brought him back to the nights where his body was at the mercy for other's entertainment.

* * *

Eren reached for a towel to dry his body. He felt the sting of the mid autumn's cold. He started shivering but he did not want to return to the chamber. He sat in the bathroom, warped in towel. He looked at the door and sighed. The King was still outside, probably talking to his advisor.

He was aware that he had stayed with the King for more than two years. The King gave no sign that he was bored of Eren's presence. Quite the contrary, he was getting more and more comfortable with Eren. But, the nobles were less accepting.

It was widely acceptable that some noble families kept a form of pleasure help, called delicata. It was considered to be amoral but the society tolerated it only if delicatas were kept for only a short period, for less than a year, unlike what the King had done.

Consequently, Eren became the target of other nobles' resentment and hatred. He could not walk outside the Quarter alone without others started chasing and throwing rocks at him. There was no ale house could let him in without being rummaged by a noble's order. So, Eren stayed cloistered within the walls or only went out when accompanied by the King or Lord Rivaille.

As fear crept in, Eren hugged his knees. He feared that one day the King would remove him, put him in a port brothel, where he would be locked in room-unable to meet anyone but the customers. He would be kept away from the one he loved. He became aware that it was more than the fear for the lost of royal comfort, but losing something more dear.

He sat for a quite long time. He would not have made any movement if he had not had felt the King draping his robe from behind, drawing him close into the strong arms, gently, the King caressed Eren's hair. Slowly, his heart began to mend.

He turned his head and said, "My lord… Was the audition over, yet?"

"Yes." whispered the King as pressed his cheek on Erens.

Eren's lips trembled. He was scared but he wanted to know more.

"Have I displeased you, My Lord?"

He felt the King breathed on his hair and softly mumbled, "No. Not at all."

Eren took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

"But, Lord Nile…"

"He was upset because he can't let go. It has nothing to do with you!" the King sharply cut him short.

"But, My Lord, how about the marriage? Your marriage?"

Eren let out a soft yelp. The King's arms were tightening around his body. Eren wriggled, trying to free himself.

"No more talk about marriage, Eren. Let me have peace when I'm here with you."

Eren again trying in vain to wriggle his body out from the King's embrace. The arms were tight and the voice was stern but, slowly he realised, the warmth of the King's body and the sincerity of his tone. Eren braved himself.

"Is that true that as long as I remained here, you can't get married?" Eren asked.

He felt the King's loosened his grip and slowly the hands roamed on his body. The hands that seemed it had eyes and understanding on Eren's body, slowly manipulating his curiosity into pleasure. Eren squirmed at the touch, his eyes were heavily lidded, soft moans escaped from his lips.

He heard the King chuckled and said, "I want you to stay here, Eren."

There was a pang of sadness in the King's voice. Eren felt a strange vibration in his heart. He took the King's left arm and kissed the ring finger, a pledge of fidelity.

The King turned Eren's body so that they were facing each other.

"I have a present for you." The King said, "But I'll have you take you outside."

With that, the King put Eren on his robe, so quickly the youth did not have chance to say anything. Then, the King carried him, passed the bedchamber's door, the inner garden toward the stable. His steps were unhurried and confident. In his arms, Eren was clinging on his neck.

On the stable, the King talked to one of the keeper, who kept his eyes downward while talking to the King. When the keeper left, Eren asked, "Are you going to give me a pony, my lord?"

The King chuckled, "You deserve better."

The keeper came back with a breed of royal steed and handed it to the King. When Eren tried to reach of the horse, he realised that it was one of the royal war horse. He looked at the King with questions in his eyes.

"A young horse. He doesn't have a name, yet." the King answered.

"But my lord, this is one of the royal steed."

Ignoring Eren's question, the King asked, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, My Lord. I used to ride before, when I lived in the mountains. It was before I was kidnapped and sold as a slave."

"I was not born as a slave, My Lord." Eren added.

The King raised his eyebrow. "Do you still remember where you used to live?"

"Up in the north from the port town. It was about a week journey." Eren said.

The King was about to say something when he realise the Lord Rivaille was standing closed to him. Eren wriggled free from the grip.

"You should ride it." the King said.

Eren mounted the horse with ease. He set the horse into gallop.

Lord Rivaille sighed noisily.

"Another present? When are you going to stop spoiling him." he said, "It will be difficult to discipline him."

"The King chuckled, "Can you help it when you see his eyes, looking at you as if you are the only thing in the world?"

Lord Rivaille snorted, "He needs discipline and you're a bad example!"

"I entrust him into your hand.", the King paused, "Just, don't break him."


End file.
